Sex god greyson
by 55shadowsonic
Summary: Sorry lol this is for my friend greyson brief on facebook i own him this is a cencored lemon
1. Chapter 1

The sex god greyson brief chapter 1: loving mommy

Greyson was the son of Bulma and Vegeta. He was a weak sayain but still had hidden potiental that has not yet been unlocked. Greyson noticed his mother Bulma coming out of the shower one day and blushed deep red. ((when i have / / around something it's their thoughts okay guys)) /Wow she's hot.../ Greyson thought to him self as he watched his mother change in secert. Her nipples were hard as rocks, her pussy was trimmed rather nicely and her ass was one that looked amazing even in baggy gym shorts. Bulma laid on her bed unaware that her son was watching and pulled out a vibrator. She touched it to her clit and bit her lowler lip as she pulls on her erect nipples. She then shoved the vibrator into her private area moaning, Grey just got naked and started to jack his meatstcik off as he watched. He moaned slightly and Bulma heard him and seen him. She smirked at this and decided to give him the greatest show she could and shoved her vibrator deep within her slit deep and moaned greyson's name loudly. Greyson heard that and blushed, he knew he had been caught. "Come in here and help mommy babyboy." She said with a smirk. Greyson walked in slowly and Bulma walked to him getting on her knees and taking his rod into her hot mouth. Greyson moaned as his beautiful mother deep throated him like a bro. He was was bigger than Vegeta who was now dead and he had Bulma all to his self. Bulma then layed on the bed pulling him on top of her and said, "Come on make mommy cum with that huge cock of yours!" She moaned as she said it and Greyson slid into her tight,hot,wet slit and moaned. He started to go harder and faster as Bulma told him to. He loved the feeling of having his mother's slit around his meat and he was going to make sure that his meat was cooked. Bulma moaned his name hoping her daughter wouldn't hear them fucking like rabbits. Greyson went even harder going Super Sayain making his cock get bigger and bulma loved it. SHe flipped over and rode him hard slamming down on him till she screamed and came. Greyson then moaned and came at the same time over flowing his mothers pussy with his man juice. They layed their and cuddled a fell asleep.

((okay next time greyson will be fucking his younger sister bulla))


	2. Chapter 2 lovely sister

the sex god greyson: chapter 2-lovely sister

(well i told you guys i would upload it and here it is :D)

Greyson was sitting inside his bed room when his little sister came into the room crying. "Bulla whats worng?" he asked her and she just cried then said, "Goten cheated on me!" She cried harder and Greyson held her close to him. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him on the lips he was shocked but kissed her back. The kissing got more intense and her tounge entered his mouth and tasted his mouth. He then pushed her touge back into her mouth and shoved his in tasteing her mouth. Then he took off her red top and skirt and she wasnt wearing a skirt and he looked at her beautiful pussy with a small patch of blue pubic hair just above her slit. He used his tounge to lick the clit and she squirmed on the bed moaning a little then said "Greyson...lock the door." He got up and locked the door then came back to her and started to lick her clit again and she sighed in pleasure. He then used his tounge to enter her slit and she moaned more as he tasted her juices. She tasted so sweet like honey and he enjoyed the taste. She then shortly after came and he drank all of her juice that flowed out and kissed her. She took off his cloths and took his thick member into her mouth and sucked on it as if it was candy. She sucked on it with such skill and Greyson moaned out loud enjoying the sensation. soon he came loads into her and she sucked it all then she got him hard again and spread her legs for him. He slid into her and started to fuck her hard. Bulla moaned at this and warped her arms around him as he went. Greyson used his tail to enter her ass and she moaned more whimpering in pleasure. He went faster into her hot pussy as his cock throbbed and he bit her neck hard. Bulla screamed at the top of her lungs and Greyson thanked god no one was home but them. His tail wiggled more inside her ass hold as he used his throbbing member to fuck her hot wet one. Bulla screamed more and more till she came and then Greyson came also deep inside of her.

(sorry it's so gay i was in a rush and it has to be sensored thanks to fanfic it would be more grapthic if they would remove the thing to where i'm aloowed to pust such graphs i promise next chapter will be way better than this)


End file.
